Daughter of a Archangel and Overlord
by Celestial Reyvateil
Summary: She thought that this vacation away from the Netherworld alone would be great, however what turned out as a vacation in a city called Rapture turn not so relaxing when she is bonded to a Alpha Series Big Daddy.


Celestial Reyvateil: Hello everyone and welcome to my Disgaea and Bioshock crossover fanfic. I hope everyone enjoys it! Oh and this story will be M rated in future chapters.

Disclaimer: Celestial Reyvateil doesn't own Bioshock or Disgaea series, only the OCs.

* * *

**Prologue – Birth of a Hime**

"Laharl-sama, don't you worry about Flonne-chan. It's almost over." A carmine red haired female said to the man in front of her pacing, in concern. The man stops pacing and narrows his eyes at the red haired female. Besides the carmine red hair color, she had red eyes that were almost the same red coloring as her hair, except a bit lighter. The red haired female was wearing a crimson red tank top and black leather shorts with a white belt around it and on the right side of her hips was a blue penguin. Around her neck was a black chocker with a white gold ring hanging from it.

"Shut it Etna, and I'm n-not worried. Just a bit concern about Flonne and our new child…" The man said quietly to the woman named Etna. The man had short azure blue that went to his short blades with two longer hairs sticking out like antennas, and crimson red eyes. He was wearing a dark blue blouse and black business pants with matching suit jacket that was in his left hand, his grip on the jacket not so gentle. Underneath the blouse he was wearing was a simple necklace with a pendent hanging from it. The pendent itself was made out of gold and shaped into a cross with a big purple gem in it.

Etna sighed, "Just admit that you are worried about the two of them. Besides where is prince Tatsuya? I thought he was going to be here to witness his new little sister or little brother coming." She asked.

"He's coming now," Laharl said and huffed. "He was hanging out with a couple of friends when he got the message about Flonne going into labor. He said he is on his way here right now…" when Laharl was going to say something else both he and Etna hear a door slam open. Standing at the now opened door was a male teenager who had blond hair that looked like it went beyond his shoulder blades, his left hair bang went down to his elbow, and crimson red eyes. The teenager was wearing a white trench coat that had black trim on the end of his sleeves and he was also wearing black jeans.

"I'm I late?" The blond asked while panting in exhausted.

"No, you're in time. Flonne's still in labor right now." Laharl replied to the blond. Before the blond could say something back, all three of them hear a cry. They look at a pair of double doors and someone in a white lab coat exited, the person was a woman who had dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. "King Laharl, you may now see your wife and your new born daughter." The woman said with a smile on her lips.

Laharl immediately went passed the woman and opens the double doors. He then turns to the right and silently opens a door. When he opens the door, it revealed a woman sitting on a medical bed rocking something in her arms. The woman had long blond hair that was a bit curly at the bottom of her hair, and she had red eyes. The blond woman look up from rocking whatever was in her arms and smiles at Laharl. "Laharl meet your new daughter." She said her voice a bit of weak from giving birth. Laharl slowly walks towards her and looks at what was in her arms. In her arms wrapped in a dark lavender blanket was a baby girl. The baby girl had azure blue hair that was a bit lighter shading compare to his hair color, the baby's azure blue hair framed her face and the baby skin was pale white, and lips that were a lavender pink. The new baby girl opens her eyes to reveal deep lilac colored eyes. The baby girl smiles at him and begins to giggle. Laharl couldn't help but smile back at the baby and looks at the blond woman who was his wife. "What are we going to name her Flonne?" He asked and watched as the baby girl grabs his index finger with both of her small tiny hands.

"Hmm...I'm thinking of naming her either Tsukiko or Ayame." Flonne said tired.

"I like the name 'Tsukiko' better." He said and Flonne nods her head in agreement. The couple hears the door open. "Mother, father may we enter?" The blond Laharl talked to a few minutes ago. Laharl nods and both the blond and Etna enter the room.

"Are you alright mother?" The blond asked and Flonne nods.

"Yes I'm alright Tatsuya. Come closer to meet your little sister." Flonne said and Tatsuya walks towards his mother and stops walking when he was by the bed on the same where Laharl hasn't taken. Tatsuya watch as his new little sister turns her head towards him. "You want to hold her Tatsuya?" Flonne asked and Tatsuya nods his head.

Flonne gives Tatsuya his new born sister and shows him how to hold her. "What's her name?" Etna asked while watching prince Tatsuya holds his new born sister in his arms. "Tsukiko." Laharl answered.

Tatsuya eyes were glued on Tsukiko. That was until he felt something moving on her back. Curious he gently lifts her up and uncovered her back. "Mother what is this..?" He asked quietly and all three adults in the room turn their head to look what was wrong. On Tsukiko back was a pair of small silver angel wings with hints of red at the ends of the feathers.

"Well what do you know Tsukiko already has a set of wings." Etna said.

"But don't wings usually come out for a few weeks after demons are born?" Tatsuya asked.

"Demons yes, however since Tsukiko has angel blood in her. Angels immediately get them after they are born…You too were also the same expect your wings are a darker shading." Flonne said and yawn.

"Flonne why don't you sleep for now?" Laharl asked. Flonne nods her head and close her eyes.

Etna was cooing Tsukiko when she sees something scarlet red on by her neck. Etna slowly pull down the blanket to see what it was. It was a crescent moon that was scarlet red. "Laharl-sama it seems like Tsukiko has a birth mark by her neck." Etna said and the two males look at the mark.

"Etna, can you make sure that you look into if this birthmark maybe a sign of a disease?" Laharl asked worried and Etna nods.

"As you wish your highness, and why don't you take Tatsuya to the nursery while I'll just stay here and wait for one of you two?"

* * *

"So this is the nursery right?" Tatsuya asked as he continues to hold Tsukiko in his arms as he was standing by Laharl looking around the room they were in. The room walls were a dark indigo with different kind of flowers painted all over the walls. The floor was royal purple carpeting. In the center of the room was a baby crib, the crib was a dark purple with a lavender blanket and pillow in it. In front of the crib was a huge window with a balcony. Up in the night sky was a full moon shining over the netherworld Laharl ruled.

"Yeah, and one day this is going to be her bedroom. Put Tsukiko in the crib and both of us should head back to Etna, and then we get back here. And we shouldn't worry about anyone breaking in here, because they're guards outside by the door." Laharl said to his son.

Tatsuya hesitantly puts Tsukiko down in the crib and walks out of the room with his father.

* * *

Once the two males exited the room, the shadows in the room begin to take shape. The shadows formed four figures, all of them wearing black hooded capes. But from their body posture, two were female and the other two figures were male. One of the males glances at one of the females and she nods. The female slowly walk towards the crib Tsukiko was in and pull out a scarlet jewel shaped as a crescent moon. The unknown female bowed her head down and begins to chant.

**Akai tsuki akai tsuki – Red moon, red moon**

As soon she chants that one line, the jewel begins to shine.

**Tsumi wo okashita monodomo no – Cleansing the filth  
Kegare wo kiyomeru – Of all the sinners  
Akai tsuki – The red moon**

The jewel shape crescent moon was now shinning like a diamond with light. The red light was filling the room and it shined enough to reveal the female's face. She had short white hair and she was wearing a gold tiara that had both black and white pearls decorating it. Her left eye was a pear colored while the right one was red, and her skin was a normal white skin tone.

The white haired female then let's go of the jewel and watches as it was floating in midair. The red jewel then slowly descends down to the birthmark that was by Tsukiko neck. The white haired female once again closes her eyes for a one time.

**Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru? – Who will be born tonight?**

The red jewel then slowly enters the birthmark.

**Koyoi wa dare ga umarekawaru? – Who will be born tonight?**

The red crescent moon shaped jewel finally entered the birthmark and was beginning to crystalize it. That was when Tsukiko started to cry. "That's our cue to get out of here." One of the males said and immediately the shadows around the room engulfed them.

The guards outside immediately slam the door open to see what was wrong. One of the guards a kunoichi of a sorakage class (1) immediately scans the room while her partner a force knight runs toward the crib where a red light was disappearing. The force knight grabs Tsukiko and was trying to calm down her down. The red light that surround Tsukiko died down and the birthmark finally crystalize on her skin. "Cho get Laharl-sama!" The force knight said to her partner. Cho glance over her partner after she scanned the whole room and nods, and runs out of the room.

* * *

"Are you sure that was a good idea..? I mean what if she isn't an Akai Tsuki no Miko (2)?" The white haired female asked one of the males that were in group with her and the other two people. The male she was referring to had long gray hair and black eyes.

"Have I ever been wrong when sensing them out before?" The gray haired man replied.

"No…but this is the first time we had one that is a hybrid of three races." The white haired female said in a doubtful tone.

"Well, that is what makes this one interesting. She is almost like…" He paused at what he was going to say. The white haired female knew what he was going to say, but kept her mouth shut. "Anyways this one is probably the true reincarnation of **her**." He said in a quiet voice.

Around the two was snow falling from the night sky, and up in the night sky was a red full moon. They were also riding horses. The white haired female was riding a white horse that had pale platinum blond hair, and the gray haired man was riding a horse that was a pale gray and with hair that was a raven black. "Come for now we wait until she matures." He said and the two ride their horse away leaving a trail of white snow blowing behind them.

'This child…she is similar to our first priestess. A child that has three races running though her blood, and soon the next priestess of the red moon that cleanses the sinful.' The white haired female thought to herself before turning her attention back to ridding her horse.

* * *

"King Laharl, what happened?" A man that looked he was 40 said to Laharl. The man was wearing a black short sleeved jacket that showed his well-toned muscle chest and red leather pants. He had long black raven hair that went to his waist and amber color eyes. He had a fluffy black tail and black wolf ears on top of his head.

"Tsukiko was…I'm not sure but it looked like she was either attacked or someone tried to do something to her." Laharl replied.

"I see…then I guess I better tell you about the deal your mother made." The black haired man said and that immediately got Laharl's attention.

"What do you mean Sverre? What deal?" Laharl asked curiously and his eyes narrowed at the man named Sverre.

"Before your mother died, she made a deal with me since I own her a favor. That if you have a daughter, to make my son her butler and protector." Sverre confessed to Laharl. Laharl was at first silent and merry stared at Sverre. Sverre patiently waited for Laharl to get over at what he would decide to be shock. A few minutes past and Laharl seemed to snap out of it. "So was there a reason why she would do that?" Laharl asked.

"No my king, your mother saved my wife's life so I said to her, 'if you need something anything, I will repay a favor for what you did for my wife' was what I said to her." Sverre said to Laharl. Again Laharl was quiet, but it only lasted a few second.

"Where is your so-called son?" Laharl asked.

"My son should be here right about, now." Sverre said and the door behind them opened. The open door revealed a little boy with short black hair, red eyes, a black wolf tail, and ears pointy. He walks towards the two men and bowed in respect at Laharl.

"King Laharl, met my son Wolfram." Sverre said.

"It is nice to meet you king Laharl." Wolfram said and once again bowed at Laharl. One thing for sure was that things around the castle were going to change with Tsukiko around.

**Prologue end**

* * *

Celestial Reyvateil: -Sighs- This sure toke awhile, but at least the prologue is done. Anyways please review! Oh and if anyones curious of Tsukiko eye color, that will be explained in a future chapter.

Notes:

Note 1 (read this if you never played one of the Disgaea's games before): Basically in Disgaea there are different classes, however when a character reaches a required level for a class you will get another class. For example if you have a level 10 healer, then you will unlock the acolyte class which is one of the other classes for the clerics.  
Note 2: Akai Tsuki no Miko (Japanese) – Red Moon's priestess


End file.
